


and they were roommates

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Drunk idiots, M/M, Roommates, Seblaine Week 2020, sebastian plays super smash bros i take no criticisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: blaine loved college. he did not love his roommate however.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very cliche, but i do not care as i love it thank you very much. mainly as i still don't believe americans actually share dorm rooms at university that is *so* wild to me - please excuse any 'college' inaccuracies as im english and don't understand the u.s and i don't want to <3

Blaine loved college. He loved studying and late nights cramming in the library running purely on coffee and adrenaline. He loved meeting new people, going out to bars and clubs, throwing himself into university life the best he could. He loved getting involved in a variety of student activities – singing in an all-male acapella group, a boxing gym on campus, and performing at local open mic nights at the college hotspots. What he did not love was his roommate. 

Sure, Sebastian was tall, gorgeous, charismatic, smart, and effortlessly easy to talk to. He was, however, an asshole. Ok, not a complete asshole, maybe 90% – one time when Blaine was hungover he brought him coffee and ibuprofen, but that was decidedly the exception to the overall asshole thing. He constantly ate Blaine’s snacks, left clothes just discarded on the floor, and had the absolute worst taste in friends. He also very much enjoyed the company of other men, Blaine having walked in several times on his roommate in very compromising positions or had been in his room minding his own business when suddenly Sebastian would come in, lips attached to another boy causing Blaine to have to find somewhere else to sit for the foreseeable future.

Getting home from a day full of lectures, head swimming with chord progressions, compounds and chromatic scales, all Blaine wanted was to get into bed and start rewatching Avatar the Last Airbender in peace, maybe with the tub of ice cream he’d been saving for a while (providing Sebastian hadn’t nicked it of course). Life, however, was not that easy, as when he slumped through his door his roommate was there with his even bigger of an asshole friend, Hunter, loudly playing super smash bros on his stupidly big tv which no college student should afford. Blaine groaned at the sight, unable to hide his annoyance at the two of them, who would undoubtedly not give him any peace and quiet, and probably just be even more infuriating on purpose. 

“Hey killer, wanna join us? There’s always room on my bed for you” Sebastian called out as he saw his roommate walk in, throwing an exaggerated wink in his direction and patting the sliver of space next to him. Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically, choosing to pointedly ignore the other boy and set his bag down on his bed aggressively instead, back turned to the pair.

“Sebastian, your roommate is boring and unlike you I don’t find his ass attractive, so he serves me no purpose.” Hunter stated, tone bored as he smashed his fingers down on his remote. The guy had an infuriating habit of talking about Blaine as if he wasn’t standing right in front of him, his smug and arrogant demeanour combined with an almost Bond villain level of melodrama consistently rubbing Blaine the wrong way. He balled up his fists and took a deep breath, trying not to let himself get too riled up.

“Hunter don’t be a dick, I may find his ass attractive, but Anderson can be fun too. Remember that time he ate an edible and thought we all turned into puppets? That shit was _hilarious_ ” Sebastian snorted; eyes focused on the screen. Blaine whipped around to face the other boys, anger bubbling to the surface as he kicked his shoes off with a little too much force. 

“Still, if I have to sit and watch him watch embarrassing tv and eat chocolate alone by himself again I think I might die from the second-hand humiliation.” Hunter spoke lazily, his tone dripping with contempt and pointedly ignoring Blaine’s furious gaze.

“Hey assholes, I am _standing right here_ . Do you both have to be such dicks all the time” he seethed, jabbing his finger in their direction. “Literally all I want to do is get into bed, be alone, and not have to put up with your preppy _shit_ for one evening, is that too much to ask?”. He felt his vision go red, breath coming out in pants as he raged at his roommate and friend, voice getting louder with each word but an underlying plea of exasperation building alongside it. Sebastian immediately dragged his eyes up from the tv and looked at Blaine in front of him, before exiting the game and putting his remote down. 

He turned to the boy sat on the bed next to him and plucked the remote out of his hands. “Hunter, fuck off now.” Hunter’s eyes widened at the words, looking at him in disbelief. “I’m serious, go back to your evil lair or whatever, I’ll see you in class tomorrow anyway.” After speaking he turned and stood up, going to sit at his desk and getting out some work, ignoring the glare of his friend. 

“Whatever Smythe, he’s not going to fuck you anyway” Hunter retorted, getting up from the bed and stalking out the room, after being flipped off by Sebastian. Blaine watched the scene in disbelief, awkwardly perching on the end of his bed as he and his roommate were now alone in their room. 

He went to get a hoodie, slipping it on and peering over at Sebastian, who had seemingly now buried himself in work despite being sat laughing with his friend moments before. “Uh, thanks for that. You didn’t need to kick him out if you didn’t want to… sorry to ruin your evening” he offered, looking down at his feet and toying with the hem of his jumper. Sebastian scoffed and looked up from being hunched over sheets of paper, a pointed look in his eye. 

“Don’t kid yourself Anderson, you were about 10 seconds away from self-combusting, and I wouldn’t want to rid the world of a face as pretty as that. Anyway, Hunter sucks most of the time, it’s not a hardship to let him go” he shrugged, before putting his head back down to his. work. “You don’t need to apologise so much, sometimes just take what you want killer, and stop trying to please everyone.”

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words, somewhat taken aback by the lack of sarcasm and snark which had come out of Sebastian’s mouth, not sure what to reply. His roommate was pointedly focused on the work in front of him anyway, so he decided to just get into bed, placing his laptop on him and queuing up some tv, headphones plugged in so as to not disturb Sebastian. He managed about 4 episodes before he felt his eyes drooping too much to continue, his roommate still working at his desk, scribbling down notes and reading articles intently, an open energy drink in front of him. Blaine knew Sebastian worked hard, not just because he studied law but because he had an interest in it, and a competitive streak which left him needing to be on top. His dedication to his work was admirable, but also sometimes left Blaine a little concerned, worried he was going to burn out too fast – they were only 2 months in after all. 

Setting his laptop aside, he got out of bed and picked up his pyjamas to change into. After the first few weeks of taking turns to change in their bathroom he and Sebastian both agreed they didn’t care about quickly undressing in front of each other as long as there was no full nudity (well Sebastian sometimes seemed to ‘forget’ about that, but Blaine wasn’t really complaining), so he stripped off his clothes of the day and got ready for bed, his brain dying to sleep. Looking over at his roommate who was still plundering on, he wandered over to his side of the room, leaning against the wall to look down at him.

“Hey Seb, it’s pretty late and you’ve been working for hours, you should probably head to bed soon yeah?” he spoke gently, as not to incite any anger from the other boy. Sebastian scoffed and didn’t look up, hand scribbling down a translation of some kind. 

“Why, you offering killer?”. He briefly peered up and waggled his eyebrows, the gesture exaggerated and goofy, but his eyes tired and worn out underneath them. The comment lacked any bite, and Blaine softly rolled his eyes before plucking the nearly empty red bull off the desk and throwing it in the bin, ignoring Sebastian’s splutter of complaint. He spun him round on his chair til he was facing his bed and pointed between his roommate and the furniture. 

“I don’t want to have to deal with you even more annoying than usual, please get some sleep so I won’t have to commit homicide before the semester is even up.” Blaine gave him a light push towards the bed, before turning on his heel and getting into his own, switching off the lamp beside him and nestling into his pillow facing the wall. Behind him he could hear Sebastian’s frustrated ‘hmph’, but it was followed by the sound of his top and jeans hitting the floor and him crawling into his bed, before switching off his own lamp. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Blaine settled further into his mattress and let himself drift off to sleep.

~

“And then Santana told me she was going to bring all her pickle jars to my room so I could suck the lids off for her, but she also didn’t call me a blond blowjob doll designed by MILFs United, so I do actually think it’s progress. Hey buddy you with me?”

Blaine blinked and whipped his head up to look at Sam, who was staring at him expectantly, coffee in hand as they sat opposite each other at a campus café. “Uh yeah, totally, that’s great man” he replied, only half sure he had taken in what his best friend said. He took a sip from his drink and tried to get the thought of Sebastian out his head.

“Dude you were totally daydreaming about your roommate again weren’t you? You gotta stop with that, instead start thirsting over someone who a, isn’t a complete asshole, and b, doesn’t live a few feet away from you. It’s bad news all over” Sam said, shaking his head and sighing at his friend’s completely obvious crush. 

Eyes wide, Blaine spluttered and stared across the table, “I am not _thirsting_ over him Sam. Yes, he is a model specimen of a human being and sometimes I actively hate him for having the audacity to be that attractive, but I have no desire towards him in any way emotionally you know that. H-he, isn’t what I like anyway.” Sam rolled his eyes, groaning dramatically and kicking him under the table.

“Stop lying to yourself bro, when we got here you spent 10 minutes talking about how you were worried he was working too hard and insisting he needed to take breaks, and you _actually_ asked me if I thought you should buy a kettle so you can make him tea. You spout that you don’t like the guy, but literally everything about you suggests otherwise.” Blaine blushed at that, grumbling incoherently under his breath. So what he cared about his roommate’s health? The more burned out he was the more miserable and frustrating he got, it was for his own sanity really. The last time he stayed up all night working he followed it up with an all-day bender, drinking himself into a stupor and not able to even climb into his own bed, his brain completely fried up. Blaine didn’t _like_ him in that way – the attraction was purely physical. Sebastian could be abrasive, snobby, rude and grating, as well as the fact he _willingly_ hung out with Hunter which was basically a hate crime in itself. 

“Chill your brain out man, it’s not that deep. Just remind yourself of all his asshole tendencies if you ever start to feel yourself getting all dreamy about him ok?” Sam spoke, cutting Blaine out of his internal monologue of denial. “Now help me with this work, I need to get it right before class later and you explain it way better than the professor anyway.” Blaine smiled and gently kicked his foot under the table, before shuffling round to get a better view of Sam’s laptop, pushing thoughts of green eyes and long legs out of his mind.

~

He pushed his way through the crowd, squeezing between packed in bodies as he made his way over to the bar, leering to try and spot his friends. It was a Friday night, and he’d just finished a large project which had consumed the past 2 weeks of his life, so he was finally able to take a night off and celebrate, not caring about getting up at the crack of dawn to sweat in the library. He was meeting Sam, Tina and Nick, the others having arrived around half an hour prior to him, as his last class overran slightly. Standing on his toes, and silently cursing his height, he spotted Sam’s blond head at the end of the bar and made his way over to his friends, grinning widely at their cheer when they saw him, each giving him a quick hug and pat on the back.

“Hey man! Congrats on finishing, I know how much it’s been kicking your ass, here I got you a drink.” Nick slid over a glass towards Blaine, pulling him down to sit on their table and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Take the night off, drink too much, and make bad choices like the rest of us do alright?”. Tina nodded enthusiastically at that, reaching out to grab Blaine’s hand in her own. 

“Blainey days, it is your responsibility to get as drunk tonight as you did our first night out together – except for the concussion and sleeping on a public bench bit, that is. Next drink on me!” she squealed, squeezing his hand and then jumping up to head to the bar, Blaine chuckling and sinking back a large amount of his first drink ready to catch up with his friends. 

The next hour or so was a bit of a blur – at some point one of them bought shots and after that there was no turning back, the four of them shouting and laughing, exchanging embarrassing stories and secret confessions. After Nick very publicly announced that in his high school production of Hairspray he got a boner on stage whilst playing Corny Collins and a girl in the audience cried, Blaine excused himself to the bathroom, laughing so hard his eyes watered uncontrollably. Standing at the sink he splashed his face, mildly sobering himself up with the cool water, but still finding his reflection to be a little wavier than it usually was, he took a deep breath to compose himself. For the first night in a while he was feeling completely carefree, relaxed and enjoying himself fully with his friends. As he prepared to turn around and leave the bathroom, he found himself face to face with Sebastian who had just stumbled through the door.

“Anderson! Hey man!” Sebastian shouted, a huge goofy grin splitting on his face as he saw Blaine, arms flying up in the air. “You here celebrating being done with that bit of coursework? Congrats killer.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up, as he backed up a little to let Sebastian in through the door properly, the two stood opposite one another. “You know about that?” he asked, unaware his roommate knew about any of the work he had going on at college. 

“Well duh, you’ve been working on it for ages, properly stressing yourself out over it. What was it, something about female pop artists and their relationship to a queer audience? I don’t know it looked kind of cool though” Sebastian said, staring at him with a stupidly big smile on his face, green eyes shining and face slightly flushed from drinking. Blaine blinked slowly, mouth slightly open in shock as he leant against the sink of the grotty bathroom, entirely confused at the conversation. 

“Oh, th-thank you, I, uh, had no idea you paid attention to any of that” he admitted shyly, feeling slightly small standing before Sebastian who towered over him, only inches away, close enough that Blaine could touch him barely moving his arms. 

“Of course I do, it’s important to you so it’s important to me.” 

Sebastian chuckled, and moved to splash some water on his face, lazily cooling himself down then using the bottom of his t-shirt to pat himself dry. Blaine felt his eyes rake down the exposed skin of his stomach, his lower abs highlighted by the shitty lighting of the bathroom, pale skin just staring at him, as he felt his mouth dry up. He was jerked away from looking by the lowering the top, and Sebastian clasping a hand on his shoulder, and his head motioning towards the door. 

“Let’s go get a drink, I’ll bring my friends over to you and we can just hang altogether” he declared, not allowing Blaine to politely decline, just steering them both out the door and waving his friends over from their corner of the bar. Annoyingly, that included Hunter and his stupid smug face, as well as a tall blond guy and a girl which Blaine recognised as Santana Lopez, who Sam knew through her girlfriend Brittney. Judging from the stories he told him about the strings of insults that come out of her mouth, he guessed it made perfect sense she was friends with someone like Sebastian. The four of them came over to where Sam, Nick and Tina were sat, Blaine’s friends _several_ drinks in and just seemingly shouting about whatever nonsense was going through their heads. 

“Um, hey guys, Sebastian is here…” he trailed off, as his friends whipped their heads around to stare at Blaine, awkwardly looking guilty. “He and his mates are gonna sit with us if that’s cool… Sam I know you already know Santana.” Sam looked like he was going to throw up out of fear when he saw her, shuffling round the table to make room for the new people but also getting closer to Tina to protect himself. 

Santana rolled her eyes and sat herself down next to him, taking a long sip from his drink. “Calm it Evans, I’m the one that should be afraid of you, what if I fall off my chair and into your gaping maw?” Nick barked out a laugh at that, slapping a hand over his mouth a little too late, being fixed a death glare by Sam. Sebastian’s blond friend sat down next to him, smiling politely and appearing not like a giant asshole, which was surprising. 

“Hey, I’m Jeff, I know Sebastian from lacrosse. Sorry all his friends suck.” He extended a hand to Nick who shook it aggressively, a slight blush creeping on his face at the contact, the boy not exactly subtle. Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes, clearly not happy at being forced to hang out with people he deemed ‘lesser’, pulling out his phone and texting absentmindedly. Meanwhile, Blaine had returned to his seat, Sebastian sliding into the one next to him, his drink from the other table in his hand. Their legs were pressed closely together, thighs touching and elbows knocking; Blaine felt as if he was on fire with every touch, jolts of electricity going through him whenever they made contact. He peered up through his lashes to see Sebastian grinning down at him, that light flush still across his cheeks which made his eyes just seem brighter, golden flecks highlighted. 

The conversation picked up again, the eight of them getting another round of shots in and chatting amongst themselves – Nick and Jeff sat close in their own corner, clearly getting on well by the way they ignored everyone else at the table. Tina and Sam continued their previous conversation, Santana occasionally chiming in when she wasn’t texting Britney, lighting fear in Sam’s eyes whenever she spoke, much to her delight. Sebastian seemed focused solely on Blaine, animatedly asking questions about his lectures, his acapella group and his life back in Ohio, leaning into his side further and further. They had spoken before – they literally lived in the same room, but this was the first time they’d had a fully-fledged conversation without one of them getting annoyed or firing off a meaningless insult. Blaine found himself enthralled by Sebastian, learning about his time in Paris, his dance background, the way he seemed genuinely interested by things Blaine had to say, shamelessly complimenting him on every aspect of his life. 

After an hour or so, Sebastian got up to get him and Blaine another drink, promising to surprise his roommate with a random cocktail, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the bar. Blaine watched him go, unable to stop a smile spreading on his face as he traced the figure of the taller boy as he fumbled his way to order drinks, still somehow managing to look charming and handsome as he did it. He heard a scoff next to him, looking up to see Hunter staring at him with an unimpressed expression. 

“He doesn’t do relationships Anderson, not even with cute doe eyed music majors, so don’t get your hopes up”. 

Blaine furrowed his brow, leaning forwards to glare over the table. “And I don’t remember asking for your opinion Clarington, go be a dick somewhere else. You’ve barely said anything this entire time anyway.” The two glared at each other, faces inches apart across the table breathing heavily. “You only seem to stick around to make the occasional insult that creeps everyone out, and to act like you’re better than all of us, and I’m bored of it.”

Hunter barked out a cold laugh, settling back against the chair. “Ooh, someone’s feeling feisty this evening, good for you. I’m out of here anyway, watching Smythe drool over you is making me feel sick and I don’t feel like getting banned from one of the only decent bars on campus.” With that, he sunk the rest of his drink and shrugged on his jacket, before abruptly standing up and stalking out the bar. Across the table Santana clapped and stretched her arms above her head. 

“God that guy’s a dick, pretty sure Fievel only keeps him round so he feels like he’s a better person. Nice one Anderson.”

Sebastian made his way back to the table with a drink in either hand, setting them down and then half falling into his chair. “Hey where’d Hunter go? He owed me like 10 bucks.”

Jeff raised his eyebrows and slowly leaned further into Nick, the other boy barely containing a squeak at the contact. “He decided to turn on that famous charm of his and then fuck off, what a shame.” Sebastian blinked once, then shrugged his shoulders and had a drink, turning his attention to Santana to ask about coursework they’d been assigned. Blaine could feel himself staring at his roommate, unable to tear eyes away from his lightly exposed collarbone, a gentle kissing of freckles covering the skin, just teasing him uncontrollably. Under the table a kick to his shin took him out of his drooling, looking up to see Sam frowning at him, mouthing “stop”. Clearly his pining was a little too obvious – oops. 

The night carried on, and the bar slowly emptied out til they were someone of the last ones in there, the table littered with empty glasses and pools of liquid where they’d gotten a bit too enthusiastic with putting drinks down. Across the table, Sam yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Jesus Christ Evans, keep that mouth away from me before I fall in,” Santana snarked, leaning away from him. “But if that was you hinting to leave, then I am for once agreeing with you as I miss Brittney and I’m sick of having to pretend to like all of you.”

Tina muttered a response, a gurgle of noises which sounded somewhat like an agreement, head dropping on Sam’s shoulder as her eyes closed. Sam chuckled and propped his friend back upright. “Yeah I think I’m gonna head – I’ll take Tina home too. I think she’s gone past the point of conversation now anyway.”

He stood up from the table, putting an arm around Tina and collected their stuff, before waving a goodbye and heading out the bar, followed by Santana who flipped off the rest of the table before strutting out. Next to Blaine, Nick and Jeff sat with their heads close to one another, the blond whispering something in the brunet’s ear. A blush creeping up his neck, Nick coughed loudly and jumped up from his seat, slotting on the jacket on the back of his chair. 

“We’re, um, going to watch some tv back at Jeff’s place, so, um, we’ll see you guys later.” The two practically ran out the door, shouting a quick goodbye before jetting out the bar. Next to him, Blaine felt Sebastian chuckle lightly, looking amused at his friend, eyes twinkling. He looked so relaxed and gorgeous it should be a crime. 

“What was that killer?”. 

Shit, he’d said that out loud. Maybe he should stop drinking. He looked at Sebastian guiltily, flashing him a smile and ducking his head down, staring pointedly at his feet rather than his roommate he had just called gorgeous.

“Fuck you’re cute. Alright let’s head back to the dorm, between us we’ve drunk half the bar and if I stay any longer I will sleep on that patch of floor with no hesitation.” Blaine felt an arm around his waist pull him up, his feet moving off the stool and onto the floor, wobbling slightly but holding onto the table for support, the arm around his torso gripping tighter to help him. Sebastian grabbed their phones and keys and moved his arm to around his shoulders as Blaine slotted his arm around Sebastian’s waist, the two stumbling out the bar together, giggling and pressed tightly against one another.

~

“I can’t believe you did a flip off that bench… You’re literally insane how are you not dead?”. Blaine jabbed at Sebastian’s chest as they stumbled up to their dorm room, the two of them laughing hysterically and arms wrapped around one another for support. Reaching the door, Sebastian managed to unlock it and they fell in, legs and brains not really corresponding with one another.

“Because I’m cool as _shit_ Anderson, don’t act like you weren’t impressed anyway.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine, and closed the door behind them, kicking his shoes off to the other side of the room, accompanying it with a little ‘whoosh’ sound. Blaine watched him and giggled slightly, moving to stand in front of him, having to slightly tilt his head up to look directly into his eyes. 

“It was pretty hot, yeah” he whispered, their faces only inches apart, both slightly flustered from their walk home and the alcohol still in their systems. He watched Sebastian’s eyes get darker, flickering down to his lips, the previous goofy look on his face gone and replaced with a hungry one. 

“The first rule of college is don’t get with your roommate, you know that right” Sebastian murmured, reducing the distance between them even further, his breath ghosting across Blaine’s face, and gently using his fingers to caress his waist, eliciting a shudder from the smaller boy.

“I didn’t realise you were such a stickler for the rules Smythe.” he breathed out, leaning into the touch and tilting his head back slowly. 

Sebastian growled, the sound rumbling from his chest as he grabbed Blaine’s waist and pulled him in. “Shut up” he muttered, before crashing their lips together, tongue sliding into his mouth as his hands winded around his torso, one sliding up towards the back and the neck and the other trailing down, resting just above the curve of his ass.

Blaine moaned into his mouth, snaking a hand into Sebastian’s hair, dragging his nails along his scalp as he deepened the kiss, tongues sliding messily and desperately as they urged their bodies together. Sebastian pulled them backwards, edging towards his bed as they kissed urgently, until his knees hit the back of the frame. Moving quickly, Sebastian flipped them round so Blaine was against the mattress and gently pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of his roommate, a hand either side of his face. Blaine stared up, Sebastian’s hair lightly falling over his forehead and eyes almost black with lust, their hips slotted together, and legs entwined. He leant up and started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Sebastian’s neck, nibbling at the skin and lightly sucking, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy. 

“Clothes. Off. Now” Sebastian growled out, moving his hands to the bottom of Blaine’s polo and dragging it up his body, yanking it over his shoulders and throwing it on the floor, then pulling off his top, exposing hard lines of muscle and soft, pale skin, littered with beauty marks and freckles. Blaine felt himself literally start salivating, reaching out and ghosting his fingers down Sebastian’s chest, eyes trailing down the shifting muscles. The taller boy leaned down and licked a line up Blaine’s neck, kissing up his jawline and dragging his teeth across his earlobe, fingers digging into his sides possessively. 

They rutted together, desperate for contact and closeness, messily grinding and grabbing with drunken abandon and a repressed desperation they’d both been hiding for 2 months. Blaine pulled at Sebastian’s belt, hurriedly unbuckling it and sliding down his jeans, before kicking off his chinos, the two using their legs to discard the unwanted clothes. Left just in their underwear, they lay side by side, arms possessively wrapped around each other and lips on skin, leaving deep bruises down necks and chests.

Sebastian snaked a hand under Blaine’s underwear, wrapping long fingers around him, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy, who copied the action on his roommate. They were desperate and needy, both already so close out of their intense lust, jerking their wrists rapidly to get release. Blaine felt a deep warmth in his stomach, and he bit down on Sebastian’s shoulder, eyes whiting out through his orgasm, the other boy closely following. He fell back onto the bed, chest heaving and eyes wild, relaxing into the mattress in a blissful euphoria. Next to him, Sebastian grabbed his discarded t-shirt and lazily wiped them down, before settling in under the duvet, yanking Blaine forwards into his arms. They lay in silence except from their heavy breathing, wrapped up in each other as they drifted slowly off to sleep.

~

Light filtered into the room as Blaine groggily opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness. He felt an arm around his waist and a body slightly pressed into his back, breath tickling at his neck. Memories of the night before came tumbling back, crashing into his head along with a _bitch_ of a headache. Sebastian’s hand traced along his stomach, stirring slightly beside him as he lightly squeezed his body closer. Panic started to rise in Blaine’s head – he had just slept with his roommate, which was basically a cardinal sin, and it was especially stupid as he knew from Sebastian’s previous ‘entanglements’ that the boy did _not_ do relationships, or feelings, or anything which Blaine wanted. Basically he had just fucked everything up and got himself in way too deep in a situation which was just going to end up breaking his heart and ruining the rest of his year. 

Peeling the arm off of him, he dragged himself out of the bed and stumbled over to his own side of the room, head throbbing and limbs a few steps behind his brain. 

“Killer? What you doing?”. Sebastian’s voice was muffled and sleepy behind him, speaking half into his pillow as he regained consciousness. Blaine whipped around to face him, a guilty look on his face as he took in Sebastian’s form; rumpled and soft, tied up in the duvet with sleep lines littered across his face and body, eyes half open and hair sticking out ridiculously at odd angles. He looked offensively good. 

“Um, I-I have a meeting to get to, um, now, so I, uh, have to run” he spat out, grabbing clothes from the back of his chair and yanking them on, barely maintaining his balance. He toed on his shoes, collected his phone and keys and picked up a jacket off of the floor. “I’ll, uh, see you later” he muttered, before running out the door, ignoring the confused expression on Sebastian’s face. 

~

Blaine dragged his feet back to the dorm, after having successfully avoiding it all day. He had managed to shower and brush his teeth at Sam’s, turning up panting and panicked, getting his poor hygiene out of the way before explaining the events of the previous night. It was a Saturday, so he had no actual lectures, but holed himself up in a practice room working on a composition all day to distract himself, trying to push green eyes and rough kisses from his head, to little success. However, it had reached the evening and he had no choice but to go back to his room, as he hoped that Sebastian would be out, anywhere but their dorm as he made his way to their door.

Pushing it open, he trudged inside, still feeling grotty from the night before, movement sluggish and languid, shoving the door shut behind him. Lifting his head up to move towards his bed, he saw Sebastian sat at his desk, writing furiously, ignoring his entrance. Guilt rising in him, Blaine silently moved towards his half of the room, kicking off his shoes and tidying up the mess he had left in his hurry to leave in the morning. He glanced over at Sebastian, who still hadn’t acknowledged him, the grip on his pen so tight Blaine could see the strain in his arm and white knuckles. Quietly he shuffled over to near him, standing to the side of his desk and playing with the hem of his jumper, eyes fixated on the floor. 

“Uh, hey” Blaine stuttered, voice coming out weak and quiet, full of the fear he felt inside him. Sebastian ignored him, continuing to write angrily on the paper in front of him. “Look, sorry about earlier…” he started, voice trailing off when his roommate jerked his head up, fixing his eyes on his with a cold look on his face. 

“Sorry about what? Running out of the room without so much of a goodbye after waking up in my arms? Way to make a guy feel special Anderson.” He spat the words out, face twisted into a sneer as spoke with overtones of anger, each syllable driving guilt deeper into Blaine’s mind. 

“I just… I just didn’t want to face the rejection.”

“So instead you gave me the rejection then huh? You know everyone thinks you’re the saint but that was a real dick move.” Sebastian stood up abruptly, towering over his roommate. Blaine felt himself shrink back, not wanting to look up in his eyes. 

“Better that than allow myself to get comfortable and feel happy, then to have my heart broken by the whole ‘I-don’t-do-boyfriends’ talk ok? I couldn’t face that.” He spoke quietly, words muffled as he stared at the ground, hands twisted in the material of his top, as he felt the heat from Sebastian’s body radiate off of him. 

“And what made you think I was going to say that? Do you think I cared about anyone else the way I care about you? Did you honestly think I was just going to use you like that?” Sebastian all but yelled, voice rising with every word as he stepped closer towards Blaine, who forced his eyes up to look at his face. His eyes were glistening, a sadness spread across his features which reflected how hurt he really was, as he whispered, “Is that really all you think of me?”

Blaine felt his heart break at the crack in his roommate's voice, reaching out a hand to slightly press against his cheek, thumb brushing across the splay of freckles. “Fuck, no, Sebastian. I just, I was scared, alright? I really like you, and I got too far in my head which made me act like a dick. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.” Sebastian leaned slightly into his hand, extending his fingers to brush along the curve of Blaine’s waist as the dejection dissolved from his face. 

“Ok, fair. I know I have a bit of a reputation I guess. But I care about you killer, you’re not just a conquest to me. You’re stupidly hot, and smart, and determined, and you make me actually feel stuff” he admitted, voice warm and slightly shy, which was a new sound for him. Blaine leant up on his toes, sliding his hand to the back of Sebastian’s neck and pressed a soft kiss on the other’s lips, chaste but meaningful. His roommate smiled into his mouth, humming at the contact and wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist. He pulled back and grinned, raking his eyes over the slightly flushed skin in front of him.

“Does this mean you’ll play Smash Bros with me now?”

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave him a gentle shove, eliciting a chuckle from the boy in front of him. “This means I’m gonna kick your ass at Smash Bros now Smythe” he replied, dodging the kick from Sebastian and swatting him the arm, but allowing himself to be dragged over to the bed and pinned onto the mattress, smiling at the green eyed boy on top of him, and letting his face be peppered with kisses. Maybe his roommate wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'll be posting all week for seblaine week, and im killer-leo on tumblr :)


End file.
